A control system known in the art for controlling a servomotor sets control parameters including a position gain, a velocity gain, and an inertia value, and controls the driving status of the servomotor. For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a development system for a servo system including a servomotor, a development support apparatus for adjusting the position gain and the velocity gain of the servomotor, and a servo driver for setting an inertia value.